


stickwitu

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yokoo has a thing for Fujigaya.





	stickwitu

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

Stickers adorn the greeting card that may as well have been blank for how generic it was, but Yokoo wouldn’t expect any more from this one.

“Get it?” Fujigaya asks, all smiles.

Yokoo can’t help but smile too, even if he’s not sure why. “Not really. Explain it to me?”

Even if it was his birthday, even if there were some rhyme or reason to the stickers other than a scattered smorgasbord of anime characters and some pandas, the only thing that makes sense is the way Fujigaya’s face lights up even more, like his main goal was to confuse the fuck out of Yokoo for the sole purpose of saying whatever he’s about to say.

Yokoo only jumps a little bit when Fujigaya throws his arms around him, just as tight as in their photoshoots, and Yokoo’s nearly overwhelmed by the scent of Fujigaya’s cologne, which isn’t really that strong. “I’m _stuck_ on you!”

“You are so weird,” Yokoo says, but he’s using a tone he would normally reserve for his cute dogs as he lifts a hand to rake through Fujigaya’s fluffy hair that is still too short for either of them.

For as particular as Fujigaya is about other people touching him or seeing him in various states of undress, he makes up for it by having absolutely no boundaries with Yokoo. They’ve slept in the same bed, even showered together, and Yokoo would bet money that Fujigaya is more affectionate with him than most of the girls he’s dated.

It’s starting to give him a problem. The kind of problem he shouldn’t have with a friend, especially a male one. Because he’s not supposed to want this kind of attention from Fujigaya, not supposed to yearn for it, to crave it. He’s not supposed to want more.

Leave it to Fujigaya Taisuke to seduce his best friend without even trying. Granted, Fujigaya could seduce a nun without trying, but still. To make matters worse, ever since this little problem began, everything Fujigaya does to be sexy for work has just about the same effect on Yokoo as it does the fangirls.

“Do you think it’s possible to become attracted to a friend?” Yokoo asks casually, trying to sound hypothetical.

“Wataru, I like you, but I don’t _like_ you,” Shige says with a smirk, and Yokoo whacks him in the head with his play script. Then Shige gives him a knowing look. “Look who you’re asking.”

Yokoo smooths out his script while he thinks about that. Shige and Koyama have been together for _years_ , since back when they were too young to really know what they’re doing. Yokoo was around for the beginning of it—the cute flirty phase—but as they grew up, it became more serious and now Yokoo is positive they’d be married and raising a whole flock of adopted kids if it wasn’t for their jobs.

“Yeah, but this is different,” Yokoo says stubbornly.

Shige tilts his head. “Is it?”

“Of course it is,” Yokoo declares. “You and Koyama are in love or whatever.”

“‘Or whatever’,” Shige scoffs. “So if you don’t have feelings for him, just sleep with him and call it a day.”

Yokoo gapes at him. “I can’t just do that! It’s Taisuke!”

“But you don’t have feelings for him.” Shige looks entirely too smug as he sips his frapp.

“He’s my best friend.” Yokoo sighs exasperatedly. “This is so complicated.”

“It really isn’t,” Shige mutters, but he leaves it alone.

It really isn’t, Yokoo realizes. The more Fujigaya smiles at him like he’s the most important thing in the world, the more he wants to see it. The more Fujigaya says cute things to him, the more he wants to hear it. The more Fujigaya touches him, the more he wants to feel it.

“I think I have a thing for you,” Yokoo blurts out one night when they’re hanging out at his place, because nobody ever got anywhere by keeping shit bottled inside and he might have been a little strung out from simultaneous play rehearsals and single promotions. On top of stressing over maybe having feelings for his best friend, who is irrationally hot all draped over Yokoo’s couch like he was posed there.

Fujigaya leans back, showing entirely too much of his throat as he lifts an interested eyebrow. “What kind of thing?”

“The kind of thing where I want to make out with you.”

That’s not what he wanted to say at all, nowhere near what was in the speech he wrote and memorized like it was just another drama script, but Fujigaya’s eyes stare right at him. “Really?”

Yokoo remembers that look. It’s the look Fujigaya used to get every time a senpai recognized him, when Kisumai debuted, and last year when Yokoo’s newborn niece grabbed onto his finger. For as much as Fujigaya adores Yokoo, Yokoo himself has never been on the other end of that look…until now.

“Yeah,” Yokoo confirms, his heart pounding. He wants to say more, so much more, because now that he’s looking at Fujigaya’s face and seeing that doting expression just for him, all of the words are hitting him at once, bubbling up in his throat.

And they’re terrifying.

“Well.” Fujigaya looks down, eyelashes fluttering along his cheeks that seem to tint a little. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Yokoo replies, his voice nearly cracking despite being a grown man. “Okay what?”

“Okay I’ll make out with you?” Fujigaya asks, standing up slowly like he’s unsure, and now Yokoo’s eyes dart downward. “Or is that not what you meant? I’m not good at these things.”

“Me neither,” Yokoo admits, shuffling his feet; it’s basically the biggest understatement of the millenium. “I just meant that I have a thing for you, not that we should act on it.”

He looks up in time to see Fujigaya blink. It’s almost innocent, despite Yokoo having it on good authority that he is anything but. “Why not?”

“You don’t think it’s a bad idea?” Yokoo asks, though everything that’s not his brain is falling over itself because _Fujigaya wants to make out with him_. The beautiful, talented Fujigaya with his deep, husky voice and soft hands that Yokoo might have dreamed about experiencing beyond close photoshoots—and now that could become a reality.

“I don’t,” Fujigaya replies, looking like he’s being very careful as he steps forward. Part of Yokoo wants to move backwards while the other part wants to stay right where he is, nerves burning at the possibility of Fujigaya touching him even just on the arm.

He doesn’t touch Yokoo on the arm, or the hand, or even the shoulder; he goes straight for the face, gently cupping Yokoo’s jaw in both hands and leaning their foreheads together. His warm breath tickles Yokoo’s lips and Yokoo doesn’t realize he had skipped a breath until he’s inhaling sharply, breathing in the scent of Fujigaya’s cologne and a hint of mint.

“What about now?” Fujigaya asks, so quietly that Yokoo feels the vibrations of his voice more than he hears the words, and his mind is so clouded that he’s not sure what’s going on anymore.

“What…huh?”

Fujigaya smiles, biting his lip a little, and Yokoo already knows he’s done for. “How do you feel now?”

“Like I really wanna kiss you,” Yokoo says without thinking, his own hands lifting to rest on Fujigaya’s hips. Fujigaya’s shirt is short enough for Yokoo to latch right onto his belt, brushing knuckles against the warmth of his skin, and he swears he can feel Fujigaya shiver.

It starts so slow that Yokoo barely registers the light touch of their lips before there’s more, bumping noses and arms sliding around his neck and Fujigaya’s warm body pressing against his, like he’s trying to jump up into Yokoo’s arms while they’re still standing. They’re just kissing, not even opening their mouths, but already it has Yokoo’s skin tingling all over as his fingers tighten on Fujigaya’s belt.

He’s seen it a million times, of course, and not just on Busaiku, but Fujigaya’s just as good of a kisser as he looks, if not better. He moves his lips enough to keep it interesting, like he’s refreshing the kiss each time, and Yokoo makes it until Fujigaya nips at his bottom lip before grabbing him firmly by the waist and returning the kiss his way, hard and fast. Fujigaya gasps and quickly catches up, both of them breathing harshly through their noses as Yokoo tastes every bit of Fujigaya’s lips and feels it surging through his veins.

It feels like hours before they break apart, and only because Fujigaya pulls away with what looks like extreme reluctance. Yokoo opens his eyes in time to see Fujigaya lick his lips, his own eyes incredibly hooded and dark. He looks even more gorgeous like this, kiss-mussed with plump lips and a pink face. Yokoo would kiss him forever just to appreciate the aftermath every time, or maybe he would just kiss him forever anyway.

“Why did you stop?” Yokoo finally asks, his words coming out with more of a whine than he’d intended.

“I’m dizzy,” Fujigaya says, followed by a sheepish smile, and Yokoo thinks his feelings might be reciprocated. Which is a hundred times scarier than just having them himself.

“What are we doing?” Yokoo asks suddenly, panic seeping through the thick haze of his senses. “What does this _mean_? How are we—”

“Shh,” Fujigaya stops him, sliding a hand up Yokoo’s jaw to press a finger to his lips. “You think too much. Just let it happen.”

“Even if you say that, there are consequences,” Yokoo says, speaking into the pad of Fujigaya’s finger. He thinks about licking it, but he’s certain that would be counterproductive to his argument. Just like his iron grip on Fujigaya’s waist.

“It’s simple,” Fujigaya says, and Yokoo notices how much deeper his voice is now, especially with his breath tickling Yokoo’s cheek. “You like me, right?”

“Yes,” Yokoo answers immediately. It’s the one thing he’s certain of, aside from all of the physical things he wants to do to Fujigaya. Right now.

“Good, because I like you too. A lot.” Fujigaya gives Yokoo’s lips a quick kiss before leaning their foreheads together again. “As long as we like each other, everything will be okay. No matter what.”

Yokoo just nods, because Fujigaya could tell him about his vacation plans in North Korea right now and Yokoo would go with it. Hearing those words from this person completely overrides everything else ever, at least until he remembers how to think again.

“Now do you wanna make out?” Fujigaya asks, already getting a head start on it by mouthing at Yokoo’s neck, just under his jaw.

Yokoo responds by pulling him down onto the couch, both facing each other with one leg underneath themselves. Those lips return to his and it’s stronger than before, much more intense, and Yokoo wraps his arms around Fujigaya’s back, fisting the fabric of his shirt as if cursing it for existing.

It’s Fujigaya who escalates the kiss, flicking his tongue between Yokoo’s lips and Yokoo follows suit, caressing that tongue with his own and exploring Fujigaya’s mouth. A soft moan sounds from Fujigaya’s throat and Yokoo’s never been this affected by just kissing. He’s so _into_ it. Fingers drift up into his hair and it takes him higher, pulling a noise of his own for Fujigaya to lick up.

Yokoo’s hands move on their own, all over Fujigaya’s back before heading up to his shoulders and back down to his waist, where his fingers slip under Fujigaya’s shirt and feel the warmth of his skin directly. Fujigaya keeps playing with Yokoo’s hair, pulling his tongue back like a tease until Yokoo growls and lures it out again.

“Hey,” Fujigaya whispers, and Yokoo can feel that damn smile against his neck when he whines at the sudden loss. “Slow down.”

That has Yokoo prying open his eyes, finding Fujigaya even more of a hot mess with his deadly pout. “Why? We’re both adults.”

“Five minutes ago you were questioning whether we should even be doing this,” Fujigaya reminds him gently. “Unless you just want me for tonight?”

Yokoo shakes his head firmly, and a smile brighter than any other forms on Fujigaya’s face. All of the urgency in Yokoo’s veins immediately dissipates; right now he would wait forever. “Okay.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Fujigaya says, the smile gradually replaced by a smirk. “I plan on sleeping with you tonight. Just in the literal sense.”

Just the thought of holding Fujigaya close to him and smelling his scent as they sleep has Yokoo’s heart soaring even more. “It _is_ getting late,” he points out, even though it’s probably only 10pm. “Shall we go to bed?”

“Not yet,” Fujigaya replies, kissing his way back up to Yokoo’s lips. “You wanted to make out. Let’s make out.”

Yokoo doesn’t think he’s just made out with anyone since before he was legal to do so, though it becomes easier and easier to hold back as Fujigaya kisses him more. Their hands stay above the clothes, in neutral areas, and somehow it feels more intimate than the last time he was inside somebody. Though he gets an interesting reaction when he’s the one kissing Fujigaya’s neck and he accidentally scrapes his teeth against the skin—Fujigaya jolts in his arms, and Yokoo is definitely filing that piece of information away for the future.

For now they just kiss, heatedly, hot breaths and wet lips and tingles that don’t stop. Yokoo’s fingers drift along a particular spot on Fujigaya’s collarbone and he can feel Fujigaya shiver, which he keeps doing while making it a goal to find all of Fujigaya’s sensitive spots. He loves the way Fujigaya kisses him even harder, grabbing onto him more tightly like it’s the only way he can release his tension, and sometimes even moaning softly, which Yokoo definitely wants to hear more of.

And when they finally go to bed, Fujigaya’s weight against Yokoo’s body feels like a human comforter, one that Yokoo holds as close to him as he comfortably can. He feels Fujigaya’s heartbeat alongside his own, Fujigaya’s breath on his neck as they lie together, and Yokoo already knows that this is only the first of many times he won’t sleep alone.


End file.
